


so confront me, under the moonlight. let the stars be our witness.

by Wynterland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, i write all kinds of things!, i write more than just smut and here's the proof!, longing? tenderness?? YEARNING??? WE GAYS LOVE THAT DONT WE!, so here we go have some more whiterose, so you can shed tears but know your heart won't be broken at the end, wow? what's this?? non adult content??? shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynterland/pseuds/Wynterland
Summary: Every heart comes specially made, with a hand crafted lock and key. It's where the secrets go. The fortune. The forgiveness. The sin. The love that's never spoken. Where Ruby keeps it stowed away, with double the locks. Weiss has triple. It's a madness between the pair. One where the snow is comforting, despite its chill. Where the rose gardens smell divine at every hour. However, a wine of confession never poured, can be smashed to the ground. Broken. Left to waist away on a stained carpet for eternity. That is, unless there's still time to repair the bottle, even with the spreading cracks.





	so confront me, under the moonlight. let the stars be our witness.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I didn't write my notes beforehand so this is some live note writing yall!  
> \- Hi. Time for angst.   
> \- BUT LIKE THE NOTES SAY,,, IT'LL BE OKAY IN THE END I PROMISE.  
> \- This is very poetic and I'm proud of it. I wasn't when I wrote it, but reading it back... I am!  
> \- I put in a lot of Alice in Wonderland references/symbolism unintentionally. Why?? Cause I'm a NERD!  
> \- Ruby and Weiss have messy hearts. Messy hearts for each other.   
> \- Lighting strikes down! A storm erupts!  
> \- They are both soft and baby. I don't know how they survive, but they do because they have each other. c':
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: supercolossaleevee  
> Not much conversing this time cause I'm sleepy, but enjoy yo.

Jealousy. 

 

It’s a crippling emotion.

 

The world expects happiness. Forgiveness. Equality--but with limits. We must at all times seek to understand, move past, and not let emotions cause a single tear.

 

But, the fact of the matter, is that there’s breaking points. Things never stay perfect.  Burns. Scars. Crumbling. Things can break apart, by even the smallest of actions. 

 

It only takes one thing to trigger it.

 

One thing, and the castle is now ash. 

 

The kingdom then falls. 

 

Ceasing to exist. 

 

Ruby is kind. Heart made of roses that bloom in her heart. Bravery being her fuel. Compassion being the reason her silver eye’s shine. There isn’t a grudge the girl could hold. Always understanding. Born to see the silver lining through rose colored frames. Would protect anything with a soul, even if the soul is completely black and empty. 

 

So, when a toxic feeling such as  _ jealousy _ seeps into her veins, it’s not pretty. 

 

Feelings are deep for her. Everything extravagant, but for good reason. It makes her the hero she is. Doing anything for those she loves.

 

However, seeing the one she loves, smiling for  _ another _ , is wrenching. 

 

Ruby doesn’t mean to stare. She just happened to be at the right place at the right time. Atop a step stool. Reaching for the next comic to her collection in the academy’s bookstore, when she hears the familiar words. 

 

“Hello, Pyrrha! What a lovely surprise to see you here!”

 

It’s not an unusual thing to say. Weiss always had a soft spot for Pyrrha. Who wouldn’t? The girl is a living; breathing warrior. Making the lives of everyone, by simply gracing their presence. Anyone could easily fall in love with her. 

 

Ruby digs her nails into her palms. 

 

Just because anyone could, doesn’t mean  _ Weiss  _ should. 

 

Ruby’s head peaks into an open spot on the shelf. Looking across, to see Pyrrha smiling sweetly into Weiss’s eyes. The sight vile for the spying girl. 

 

“Hello, Weiss. Nice to see you.” It’s a simple statement. Kindness in gestures displayed between the two of them. 

 

Weiss takes a nonchalant step closer. The thorns in Ruby’s heart of roses, begin pricking at her skin.

 

“I’ve actually been meaning to find you. I wanted to talk to you about something... if you don’t mind.” Pyrrha’s words are shy. Swaying back and forth on her feet. Suddenly eye contact becomes trickier.

 

Weiss blinks in her spot, but smiles reassuringly, “Of course. What’s going on?”

 

“Well...” Pyrrha begins, “Has anyone ever told you... how  _ lovely  _ you are?”

 

Ruby nearly falls to the ground, but forces herself to stay firm. She has to learn more. Know completely what’s going on. Even so, the thorns are tearing. Blood inside her ribcage is pouring. She feels... hurt. Considers herself the girl who always helps the frozen garden in Weiss’s heart to grow, despite the harsh weather conditions. No one else could plant roses there. Only her.

 

Weiss gives Pyrrha a generous smile. Fidgeting with her sleeves, “Probably. But, no one as worthwhile as  _ you _ .”

 

Pyrrha chuckles. Taking her own step forward, “Is that so?”

 

“Well, you are-”

 

That’s the breaking point.

 

An entire shelf of delicately placed comics, crashes to the ground. Feet dash across in urgency across old carpeted floors. Rose petals fill the distant air. 

 

Ruby escapes. Aching. Breaking. Absolutely breaking. Thorns gushing blood, as the flowers inside her begin to wilt and die. Snow, previously comforting to her soul’s garden, now began a storm. Destroying all in its path.

 

In the process, destroying Ruby too. 

 

~~~

 

Tears burn when they hit your cheeks. Might as well wet down your face, and spread a lighter to your skin. Let the first thing people see be self-inflicted pain from emotional turmoil.

 

Ruby sits on the floor. Crying. Picture perfect portrait scene. Could be straight out of a movie. Because, why sit in bed? Or even on a chair? It’s far too much energy. The floor is perfectly melodramatic. 

 

A photograph of her and Weiss between her fingertips. There’s an urge--to rip and tear. Just as has happened inside of her. But, she can’t act on it. Despite it all, she still cares.

 

Weiss and her aren’t official. The truth is, neither belong to the other. Ruby however, feels there’s an unspoken promise between them. One saying:  _ words haven’t been spoken allowed, but the mutual agreement is there _ . Perhaps, she’s wrong. 

 

Love is a crazy thing to feel for a girl you’ve never kissed. Even so, there isn’t a better word Ruby would use to describe it all. Everything she feels for Weiss--it’s all driven by love. 

 

Her brain so smart, it must have all the answers for the world’s problems in there. Skills so sleek, so nearly perfect, if there is any definition of perfect, Weiss has to be it. Behind ice built walls, hides a girl with smiles and laughs that were anything but cold. 

 

Maybe Ruby’s selfish, but she doesn’t want to see those things intimately for anyone but her. 

 

The love keeps her awake at night. Knowing Weiss has to somehow feel it too. Maybe not in its entirety, but  _ something _ . There’s a spark there. Even a match, with the tiniest flame lit. It’s still a mutual feeling. 

 

Tears continue to flood pools of salt in her silver eyes. The more seconds pass, the harder breathing becomes. Her lungs feel like they’re filling up with bullets--shot straight to the heart. Thorns of her soul’s roses pricking in an unforgiving fashion. She’s shaking. Balled up. Swaying herself unknowingly. Whispering madness of hatred--to herself. 

 

A simple three beat knock pauses the malice, for only a brief moment. 

 

“Ruby? It’s Weiss. Open up.”

 

~~~ 

 

The voice breaks her down even more. Feeling all the emotions by the tons. Weiss spotted her. Everyone in that bookstore must’ve. That didn’t matter to her, though. Only the fact Weiss knew she was there. Knew she just witnessed  _ everything _ . Now, Weiss must know she’s  _ upset _ .

 

She wants to hide it. Pretend everything’s fine. Cover her feelings, and bury them deep, deep,  _ deep _ , until numbness takes over. 

 

“Ruby? Please, I want to talk to you.” 

 

The more Weiss speaks, the less Ruby feels she’ll be able to put on a happy facade. Weiss’s voice is so gentle and concerned. It isn’t fair. Nothing is fair. 

 

“I will bust down this door if I have to, Ruby Rose.”

 

“Go away... please!” 

 

It’s the first thing Ruby speaks since Weiss has appeared. Voice coming out choked and raw. Clearly a tone of desolation attached. Fingernails continuing to dig into the girl’s own palms. Desperate for a feeling to overcoming the shredding inside her. 

 

Weiss stands on the other side of the wooden door. Complete anxiety taken over her. Everything happened so fast. One minute, Pyrrha is confessing feelings to her. The next, Ruby has locked herself in their shared dorm. The unknown to Ruby’s sadness, and how intense it may be, only worries Weiss more. This is the last thing she wants for Ruby. She  _ cares  _ for Ruby too much. The girl only deserves to see things of a sparkling light.

 

“Ruby... trust me when I say, isolation never works and never helps. Please, don’t shut me out.” Her head falls against the door with her soft words. Desperation to comfort the girl on the other side. 

 

Weiss’s reply is only an increase of audible mania and tears. She panics. A sense of urgency taking over, as she steps back. Kicking the door open in one swift motion. Fixing it is a problem for another time. The only importance she has right now is for Ruby, and Ruby only.

 

When Weiss walks in, she sees Ruby in the corner of the room. Rocking herself back and forth, as nails dig into her skin. Definitely not on purpose, but perhaps just a natural fidgeting habit to feeling overwhelmed. Weiss races over to her. Kneeling herself down, and taking Ruby’s hands in her own. Seeing fairly prominent nail marks etched into the skin.

 

“Please... don’t do that,” she says. Sadness completely taking over her tone. Tracing her thumbs over the marks. Seeing Ruby so overwhelmed she’s unintentionally  _ hurting herself _ , makes her heart fall and shatter.

 

“I-I’m not... t-trying t-to... I w-wouldn’t do t-that.” Ruby can barely speak. Everything inside her fuzzing out, like a radio with no signal. Breathing is challenging. Her lungs feel too heavy. Her eyes too full of tears. She can’t even  _ dare  _ to look at Weiss right now. The fact she’s holding her hands in this moment feels like insanity.

 

Weiss knows what’s happening. Ruby’s having a breakdown of some sort. She’s been there many times herself. Completely knows the signs. Ruby can’t truly hear her right now. Only hears the noise, but not the context. Weiss needs to get her back to reality in a calm and orderly fashion. 

 

Moving quickly, she grabs a case of her family’s dust from the closet, before returning herself in front of Ruby, “We’re going to play a little game, if you want to call it that, okay? To help bring you to a present where everything isn’t so intense.”

 

“A-A game? What a-are you-”

 

Weiss nods. Continuing on, “It’s something my sister has done for me, when I’ve been really overwhelmed. It’s very easy. I’m going to show you a random dust, and all you have to do is tell me what it is.” 

 

Ruby isn’t completely sure what is going on right now. What she does know, is Weiss is trying to comfort her. There’s a lot of mixed; powerful feelings she has regarding the girl right now. But, the fact Weiss is trying to help her through her sorrow, surpasses all of that. 

 

“Ready to start?” Weiss asks her. Opening the case of various dusts.

 

Ruby nods, “O-Okay.”

 

Weiss begins by pulling out a canister containing a red dust crystal, “Alright, first one?”

 

“Fire,” answers Ruby. 

 

“Correct.”

 

She pulls out a canister with a blue dust crystal next, “Second one?”

 

“Water.”

 

“Correct again.”

 

The process repeats for awhile. Weiss showing a dust crystal. Ruby telling her what it is, being correct every time. When Weiss sees Ruby physically appear more calm, she closes the dust case back up.

 

“Good job, Ruby. You did perfectly,” she begins sincerely, “Now, I hope you know the point of that wasn’t for me to quiz you on your dust knowledge. I wanted to help you relax. To just remember how to breathe again, because I know how hard it can be when everything becomes a hysteria. Do you feel calmer now?”

 

Ruby still feels the heavyweight of heart shattering sadness, but it feels lighter. Less like being on a mountain top with foggy air, and more with her feet back on land. Acknowledging the grass and feeling of the ground as she walks. It feels better. Much better. All thanks to Weiss herself.

 

“Yes... thank you for that,” Ruby replies. Weiss smiles to her sweetly, before her features turn back to concern.

 

“I want to... talk about what happened... in the bookstore. If you feel at a place that you can, of course.”

 

“The... bookstore?” Ruby’s felt so much at once, in so little time. Practically forgot where her feelings originated from. The memory is seeping back into her brain: Pyrrha and Weiss. The way they smiled to each other. Laughed. Looked longingly endeared. What Pyrrha said. What Weiss said in return. 

 

The waves are returning. Sinking Ruby headfirst under salt water. Pulling her out for only a moment to realize she’s being waterboarded, before returning her to the dark; deep waters of hell. 

 

Weiss notices this. Immediately taking Ruby’s hands in hers once again. Rubbing at her fragile; shaking skin gently, “Ruby, breathe. It’s okay. You’re okay. I just want to understand how you’re feeling. Talking about it will probably help you process it, too.”

 

Looking through blurred eyes from the contact of tears, silver meets blue. A comforting blue. So gentle. Equivalent to the morning sky. Eyes filled with determination and passion. Ones that are also so saccharine and understanding. Ones she’s unfortunately grown to love. It’s too toxic. Might as well inject poison straight into Ruby’s veins. It’d be a slow death much more calmer than this.

 

“W-Why do you... do that?” 

 

“Do what?” Weiss asks. Concern heightening with Ruby’s peculiar question, “Am I doing something wrong?” 

 

“No!” Ruby’s practically shouting now. Unable to conceal her voice with all of the emotion, “T-That’s just the thing. You aren’t doing  _ anything  _ wrong! W-We had a rocky start, but you’ve always been so kind in the end. Always there for me. So, when Pyrrha...”

 

It’s all overflowing like a boiling pot. Ruby only having the control to stop herself when Pyrrha’s name leaves her lips. She’s revealed too much. Can tell easily at this point. The way Weiss’s gaze on her shifts. One from a worry that lessens. Because, she  _ knows _ .

 

“Ruby...” she begins. Her voice clement. Thumbs tracing over the veins on Ruby’s hands, “Did what Pyrrha tell me... bother you?” 

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Why?” 

 

Ruby uses all of her willpower to just  _ breathe _ . How in the world is she suppose to find the words? Every emotion she’s felt for Weiss up to this point, being asked to be explained in merely a sentence. There’s not enough words in a single language that could be strung together to justify it perfectly. It’s too powerful. A reason Ruby is able push forward, even on her worst days, because even seeing Weiss helps blood pump to her heart. Almost like a sense of purpose. 

 

“It... hurts, Weiss. It hurts!”

 

“What hurts, Ruby?” Her grip on the girl’s hands becomes gentler from the worry inside her soul. Natural instinct telling her to be  _ careful _ .

 

“My heart!” There’s no resistance with the words. Coming straight to Weiss. A love bullet decorated in blood stained roses, escaping from Ruby’s shotgun. Entering Weiss’s icy walled castle. Staining the ballroom floors. 

 

Ruby realizes what she’s done, and gasps. Looking to every direction of the room. Her bed. A dresser. Yang’s jacket on the floor. Anywhere but Weiss. She’s sure the blue of the girl’s eyes with even half a look, will give her frostbite. 

 

Suddenly, she feels two thumbs graze over the tears daring to fall. Looking up to see Weiss giving her a benevolent smile. Ruby’s mouth gapes open a bit at the sight. Weiss is too sweet. Too beautiful. Even if the girl herself would never admit it out loud. 

 

Weiss moves one of her hands to Ruby’s short black and red locks. Tucking them behind her ear soothingly, “It doesn’t have to, Ruby.”

 

It leaves her lips like a whisper, but in Ruby’s ears sounds like a bass at full volume. Feeling the vibrations of sentiment all through her being. She’s swooning. A swooning of complete mystery, for she has no idea of Weiss’s motives. 

 

Weiss doesn’t see Pyrrha in  _ that _ way. Never has. Sure, when she first met her at Beacon Academy, it was a whirlwind for her heart. But, only a whirlwind of admiration. Pyrrha is a celebrity in the huntress community. She’s been on a cereal box. Anyone eyes would sparkle at her presence. 

 

Pyrrha’s confession made her sad. Not in the fact she didn’t appreciate it. She just couldn’t reciprocate the feelings. It hurt to see the girl’s disappointed smile. 

 

Seeing Ruby--the girl who’s brought down her icy walls and stone cold heart--cry in her bedroom over something she didn’t have to be crying over, hurt worse. There’s no reason for any of Ruby’s tears. Weiss feels strongly for Ruby too. Sees less gray, and more rose colored vision, thanks to her. Brought petals filled with love into her. A love she wants to show Ruby in every way possible. 

 

“Ruby,” Weiss begins, “I want to show you something.”

 

Weiss has been hiding it. For far too long of a time. Never had the guts to ignore the entanglements of overwhelming; confusing emotions, and just  _ confess _ . Now, however, feels like the perfect time if there is ever to be one. 

 

“O-Okay...” Ruby replies. Unsure of anything that’s about to unfold. Scared even of what will happen next. 

 

There’s a moment of hesitation. Just a moment. But, Weiss breaks through. Reaching into her pocket. Pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. One with Ruby’s name printed at the top in a beautiful; scriptive writing. 

 

“Read... this.” 

 

Treating it precious and dear, Ruby takes the folded paper. Nervously unfolding the pages to dozens of words carefully articulated and written out. As she takes a breath and finally begins to read, she learns the meaning behind the words is far more  _ mesmerizing _ than how it looks.

 

**_Dearest Ruby Rose,_ **

 

**_I am unknown to when I’ll ever have the courage to give this to you. But, if your reading it now, it means the day has finally come. The day where I’ve decided--I must confess to you._ **

 

**_I don’t like fairy tales. You could even say I despise them. Fairy tales always perceive their princess as gentle and fragile. Giving them romantic stories of love, joy, and happily ever afters. All my life, I’ve been told I’m a princess. How lucky I must be for being so beautiful, rich, or whatever stereotypical phrase is associated with royalty._ **

 

**_No one’s ever truly cared for me enough to see past my Schnee family name, and seek to know me from inside my broken and brutal castle walls._ **

 

**_That is, until I met you._ **

 

**_You are special. Far much more than you may ever realize. Not because of your huntress courage, or the silver color of your eyes. It’s your heart. Always so warm, gracious, and cheerful. Everlasting joy painted in red rests within your soul. There is nothing I think you couldn’t do. You prove everyday with your heart how nothing can stop the lovely ambition overflowing inside you._ **

 

**_It has made my own heart feel for you._ **

 

**_You are always on my mind, and frankly, I don’t want you to leave. You care for me in a way no one has. Understand me when the entire world turns away. Support me in ways I’ll never be able to thank you enough for._ **

 

**_Call it a crush if you’d like. I’m going to call it love._ **

 

**_As I sit here with my words, bearing myself to you, I hope you will take this with the kindness that you always do._ **

 

**_But, if my suspicions are correct, I think you feel something for me too._ **

 

**_Yours dearly,_ **

**_Weiss Schnee_ **

 

Ruby feels a new forming of tears. Ones not filled with a single negative emotion. Only of love.

 

“I had that written out... for  _ months _ ...” Weiss speaks up into the fallen silence room, “Never thought I’d be able to give it you. But, if there was any time at all... now was it.” 

 

Ruby hesitates. Even after everything, she wonders if it’s too soon. Too sudden. Too much at once. The happiness and affection inside her is screaming. Looking back into the blue that she loves even more now--if that’s even possible--makes her not care about any expectations. 

 

“Weiss... can I kiss you?” 

 

Weiss’s eyes widen. Blinking back in the array of surprise. Everything right now felt so much like a fantasy. If this is to be a dream, it’s one she hopes is coma induced. 

 

There’s no time like the present. Her actions make this clear. Not wasting a single extra moment, Weiss moves her hands back to the sides of Ruby’s face. Bringing herself in--locking their lips together. There’s a softness to the touch. One she feels as Ruby’s lips gently mold with her own. It’s simple. No one progressing anything further than necessary. But, the contact sends both straight into the rabbit hole of a lovestruck wonderland. One where the roses in Ruby have refreshed and are in full bloom. Sharing their beauty with the gentle snowflakes from Weiss gracing atop their petals. 

 

The kiss lasts a long time. Neither daring to want it to end. Oxygen soon enough decides to make it’s demands for air. Being the only reason the two finally simultaneously pull away. Eyes locked on each other with sparks of magic in their pupils. Weiss stroking her fingertips along Ruby’s cheeks. The girl lulling into the touch.

 

“I technically confessed first, so I had to initiate the kiss,” Weiss charmingly teases. 

 

Ruby playfully pouts. Crossing her arms to emphasize the dramatics, “Excuse me, but  _ I’m  _ the one who asked!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you like me to take the letter back then?”

 

“No!” Ruby quickly shrieks. Earning her a knowing smirk from Weiss, “It’s so poetic. It’s so beautiful.  _ You’re  _ so beautiful! I want to frame it.” 

 

“Please don’t. That’s for you and you  _ alone _ .” 

 

“Oh? I’m getting personalized gifts now?” 

 

“But of course,” Weiss says far too proudly, “There’s nothing less than luxury from me, with the classy Schnee touch.”

 

Ruby stands. Briefly walking away to the dresser. Weiss confused to what she’s doing, until she feels a soft; long fabric wrap around her neck. 

 

“Well then...” Ruby trails on, “That’s for you and you alone. I found it in a shop around Valentine’s Day, but just kept it tucked away out of fear to give it to you. Now, it’s finally yours!” 

 

Weiss looks down. Observing the fabric. It’s a scarf. Red fleece material, with a sharp; white etched floral pattern at the bottom. Almost reflecting a snowflake. 

 

“Ruby...” Weiss looks to the now sat back down girl, who’s grinning with her own prideful glee, “You’re killing me.” 

 

“Like I’m not pretty much dead from your letter!”

 

“It is pretty good, isn’t it?” Weiss smirks. 

 

“I’m not even going to pretend it isn’t, because it really,  _ really  _ is.”

 

The two sit. Giggling at their comments. Looking at each other with feelings that were no longer hidden, tucked away, or given various attempts and trials of ignorance. They see each other publicly with all they feel. With love. Not just that love of a friend you’ve grown with, or a teammate you’ve bonded with. 

 

A love surpassing the expectations. 

 

A love of two souls of different mixtures. Molding into one. Creating something extraordinarily wondrous. 

 

The moon illuminates the room. Casting a light on two girls who have fallen into one same love. Confrontation turned to confession. Stars bursting through the windows. Witness to everything shared and unfolded. 


End file.
